It's Not Over
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: "Life's a lot like Shogi. You have your wins and losses, and sometimes you're stuck in a tight place. Sometimes you don't know what to do next. But you know what? That's when you pick up the pieces and start over." ShikaKaida oneshot, post Team 10.


**A/N: HEYYY! 8D OMG, IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN A [Naruto] FANFIC! DD= Business and laziness of the summer for you. xDD Anyway, HistoryNerd and MissFaerieKaiti requested this one - I really liked this idea, especially since I just got watched the "Asuma's death" phase in Naruto. (Sooo sad! Poor Shika! Dx I HATE hearing people cry, especially the strong and silent people... who are GUYS! XD) I'm really excited to be working on my second ShikaKaida oneshot! x3 Please, Kaiti-chan, let me know if I misuse your oc in any way and/or if I'm ooc with her. ^-^ I'm a little anxious as to how this will turn out.. since the idea I have in my mind is good, and my stories turn out different than how I originally plan them, naturally I'm a little wary. I reeeally hope this doesn't turn out epic fail. xD Ok, enough of my author's rambling. NARUTO, DO THE DISCLAIMER! DATTEBAYO! ^_^**

**Naruto: You got it! x3 It's about time! I'm your favorite character, and you haven't gotten me to announce one yet? That's called flawed logic. u.u**

**...You..know big words..! o: xDD Just get on with it.**

**Naruto: *mutters under breath* ..Ok, listen up! Taylor here doesn't own me in any way! x3 Even though she **_**does **_**have a plushie of me..**

**I do, I do! *o* **

**Naruto: Point is, I'm too awesome for anybody to claim! BELIEVE IT!**

**Nicely done. 83 ON WITH THE STORY! It takes place during the episode "Team 10". ^^**

* * *

><p>When Kaida heard the news, it was all she could do not to run to Shikamaru's side at once and comfort him with sweet nothing's. Since he had been on the scene when Asuma had fallen in battle, and he had a tendency to really beat himself up over things he did wrong, whether they were out of his control or not, Kaida knew that her beloved had to be a wreck.<p>

But if she knew anything, she knew that he'd want some time alone. He didn't need anyone's pity right now. He just needed the solace of his own privacy and seclusion.

On the day of the funeral Kaida dressed in all black, as was the custom, and silently walked with her squad to the beautiful field that somehow didn't fit the image of death. She still struggled with the initial shock and disbelief. It was hard to imagine not hearing Asuma's voice again, or see his grin, or see him walking around town smoking his cigar or strolling with Kurenai. The barbecue, his ideal hangout spot with his former squad (since Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had all reached higher ranks, Team Asuma had become no more), was bleak without Asuma's presence. It was difficult to believe that she would never see him sitting at a booth there again. Kaida suppressed a sigh, spotting Kurenai among the crowd. _..Oh, poor Kurenai. _That was the greatest fear of every woman whose love was a shinobi - that one day their lovers wouldn't return to them and would become just another grave to visit at the cemetery. It was a scary thought, not one that they liked to entertain, but tried to prepare for nonetheless.

Kaida knew Kurenai had to be broken, but the beautiful woman had a brave front put forth. Tears might be a shinobi's sign of weakness, but no one judged when someone's breaking point came. Kaida couldn't even imagine having Shikamaru painfully wrenched from her side, never to be with again. As long as Asuma and Kurenai had been an item, her heart was surely broken.

Kaida looked around for Shikamaru, but she couldn't spot him among the visitors. He was never quite punctual, always thinking it a bother to go to the trouble of showing up on time. But he could surprise you every once in a while. Kaida gave up trying to find him, consoling herself with the thought that she'd seek him out later. Right now, it was grieving time for Asuma Sarutobi.

During the funeral, Konohamaru's mournful wails pierced the air as he sobbed for his uncle's passing. Everyone averted their eyes, lest looking at him either make them feel awkward or bring them to tears as well. Naruto was at the teen's side, hand on his shoulder. Kaida's heart ached for the young boy. It'd only been a couple years before that his grandfather had died. Now his uncle?

As Kurenai was the first to go to Asuma's grave and lay a bouquet of flowers there, Kaida overheard bits of a stilted conversation between Choji and Ino, who were right in front of her.

"Where _is _he?" Ino's hushed voice sounded exasperated.

Choji slightly leaned in. "His mom said that he'd already left when I went by his house," he whispered back.

Kaida blinked in surprise as she searched for Shikamaru among the crowd. Sure enough, he was nowhere to be seen. She knew he had to be in pain or thought it a drag to come, but surely he wouldn't miss his own sensei's funeral! Even though he surely didn't mean it as a sign of disrespect, that's what a lot of people in the village would interpret it as.

Kaida tried to focus, but her concerned thoughts lingered on Shikamaru.

He wouldn't do anything drastic.. right?

* * *

><p>Kaida found herself incredibly busy the rest of the day after the funeral, disappointed that she couldn't go find Shikamaru like she wanted. But she complied and trained with her squad, albeit distractedly, then accepted Choji's invitation to dinner at the barbecue.<p>

"..I..couldn't come alone," her best friend admitted as they walked side-by-side. "It seems almost traitorous to be here without Asuma-sensei so soon..but I really need a good meal right now."

Kaida nodded, her hunger spiking high levels, like it always did after training sessions. "..Why do you think Shikamaru didn't show?" she asked quietly as silence fell.

Choji sighed, indicating that that was the same question that had been weighing on his mind all day as well. "..Kaida... he never got to properly grieve yesterday like Ino and I did when he passed... and I don't know all the details, but apparently Shikamaru was just a few seconds away from saving him, but came too late. I know he has to be beating himself up about it."

Kaida nodded in agreement, tearing up. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"You know him as well as I do. It always turns out ok. Shikamaru's a tough guy." It was obvious Choji was trying hard to sound convincing.

But they both knew that neither of them believed it.

* * *

><p>Kaida all but broke into a run to the Nara residence, feeling an intense urgency to be there <em>now. <em>She couldn't explain it, not even to herself, especially not to anybody if they asked, but there was a certain stirring in her soul, a sixth sense, that told her that Shikamaru needed her this instant.

She arrived breathless at the door, where Yoshino had foreseen her arrival through the window and was already waiting for her. Kaida didn't even have to ask. Yoshino's brown eyes glistening with unshed tears, she said quietly, "He's in his room."

Kaida hastily thanked her and tore toward Shikamaru's section of the house, only to be stopped by Shikaku. She skidded to a quick stop, seconds away from slamming into him, and straightened, catching her breath. "Shikaku-san.." she gasped.

Shikaku glanced at her, eyes serious. "He's been out here all day." He glanced at the small pond in their yard, then back at her, taking his time in what he needed to say, making Kaida feel intense impatience. As if sensing this, he finally spoke. "Shikamaru vented." Kaida read in between the lines and felt her eyes beginning to moist. _He..cried? And I wasn't here for him? _She felt like a failure, not being there for Shikamaru quick enough in his time of need. Shikakau read this and held up his hand. "He needed to be alone for that. But now he's emotionally spent and.." he paused. "..He needs you, Kaida. Whether he knows it or not."

Kaida assessed him and nodded, giving a reverent bow before wordlessly dashing past him. She didn't even bother to knock as she pulled open Shikamaru's sliding door. The sight that greeted her shocked her beyond anything else. If she'd ever gotten a reality check, it'd been now. She'd only seen Shikamaru on his breaking point once, and that had been when he'd failed his mission to bring Sasuke back and instead had returned with injured teammates. This was eerily familiar and contrastly different, simultaneously. Kaida was used to Shikamaru being her rock, being the strong fortress, always the one to turn to in times of trouble. His quiet support and strength were two things she admired about him.

But now, she realized, everyone had their breaking point. Everybody fell. Nobody was strong all the time. Especially not Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was crumpled on the floor on his side, distant eyes staring absently at the wall, boring past her. He didn't even acknowledge her presence or give any indication that he'd heard her come in.

Kaida swallowed hard, summoning and bolstering her courage. Shikamaru needed her. And she would be there for him like he always was for her. She crossed the room, kneeling at his side. Only then did his eyes lift to look at her. She was saddened at the disspirited, defeated look encased in the small brown irises.

Kaida had noted that his Shogi gameboard was on the ground against the wall, as if it'd been thrown. Various Shogi gamepieces were scattered all over the floor, giving the indication of being the objects of things to hurl during a meltdown. Her touch gentle, Kaida smoothed her hand along the side of his face, sighing. "Shikamaru.."

He didn't answer. His taut muscles didn't relax or ease at her touch. If anything he stiffened even more. Kaida guessed that past the broken facade, he was ashamed that she had to see him this way. Well, she didn't want just the good of him. She wanted it all, for better or worse.

Kaida knew that no words could possibly console, but at last something came to mind, perhaps something he would take notice of. Her voice firm enough to be heard but soft in tone, Kaida dipped her head to speak. Moonlight filtered through the window and shone on him, bringing out all the depressed angles of his face.

"Life's a lot like Shogi. You have your wins and losses, and sometimes you're stuck in a tight place. Sometimes you don't know what to do next. But you know what? That's when you pick up the pieces and start over."

Shikamaru's eyes flickered, but otherwise he remained silent, still making no effort to answer. Kaida brushed her knuckles across his cheek, then stood, quietly making her departure. There was no more to say. She lingered at the doorway, looking back at him in concern before leaving.

It was several minutes after Kaida's exit that Shikamaru began analyzing the disarrayed pieces of the game. Kaida's words echoed in his head, ringing repetitively, until it clicked. His eyes widened, flashing as he sat straight up, setting the gameboard aright again. Shikamaru furiously reached for all the pieces and arranged them, stopping to scrutinize, then resetting them.

This wasn't over.

* * *

><p>The next day Kaida decided to go visit Asuma's grave, walking toward the cemetery with her arms somberly crossed. She stopped at the sight of Academy-age kids cleaning each of the graves and decorating them. Kaida smiled, remembering that project every class had had to do back in Ninja Academy. She suddenly wished she could go back to those blissful days of childhood, back when her biggest worry was getting caught for trying to sneak out of school with her two best friends, Shikamaru and Choji. But, as she'd long since found out, things changed, and try as you may, they could never be the same again.<p>

Kaida caught sight of Shikamaru kneeling at Asuma's grave, flicking his sensei's lighter on and off in his hand. She stopped with a small smile at the sight. _Shikamaru.._

Suddenly she was aware of Choji and Ino approaching from either side with items encased in their arms, and Shikamaru was quietly speaking to the grave, gaze locked toward something in the distance. Kaida moved closer to hear better.

Shikamaru's monotonous, deep voice came into her line of hearing. "..Forgive me. I know I'm late. I was.. a little lost, but I'm good now." He paused as Choji and Ino came and bent beside him. "We're about to try something pretty crazy. So please.. keep an eye on us, ok?" Silence punctuated his heartfelt words, and Kaida blinked to keep her eyes from misting.

Choji gazed down at the grave as he placed food down. "Asuma-sensei," he murmured sadly.

Ino lowered the bouquets of flowers in her arms toward the grave. "Asuma-sensei," she said quietly, but with a trace of courage.

"Asuma...sensei," Shikamaru whispered, with an air of finality.

After a while, the trio stood and turned to see Kaida standing there. She felt bad, intruding on their private moment. But she stepped forward and smiled sadly. "You're really gonna do it.. aren't you?" She could see it in their faces. They were preparing to avenge Asuma.

All three of them returned small, reserved smiles, confirming her statement without saying a word. Shikamaru's eyes locked on Kaida. As if sensing their need to be alone one last time together, Choji and Ino wordlessly excused themselves, walking off side-by-side.

Kaida didn't have time to say anything before Shikamaru enveloped her in his arms protectively, grip tender. "..Thank you," he managed. That was all he needed to say.

Kaida nestled her head into the curve of his shoulder, closing her eyes to fend off imminent tears. They stood like that in silence for several moments.

"Come back to me," she whispered, her lowered voice choked.

Shikamaru pulled away only far enough to look at her, raising a hand to her face along her hairline, fingers entwining in the red curls. He smiled then, in that brief instant looking like the same old Shikamaru, who always complained about troublesome things, who was lazy but motivated, who loved watching clouds, who failed in school despite having a genius IQ because he thought it a drag to put pencil to paper, who had always been there to pull pranks with her, who had been one of her first friends. But then the moment shifted, and he was the Shikamaru whom grief had defined. Kaida's heart twisted, searching his almond-shaped eyes.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that could've turned out better, but I guess I'm pleased overall. ^_^ Hope you liked this, MissFaerieKaiti and HistoryNerd! I worked really hard on it! (: Man, I love ShikaKaida! They share such a sweet, unique relationship! x3 It's fun to work with. I hope I'll get the opportunity to do more. Please leave some feedback, I'd appreciate it! 8D**


End file.
